Lily Jean-Looker-Genesis Wolf
by Alucard354565
Summary: My name is Lily Jean and I can see what people really are. I mean if they are like a werewolf, vampire, or another supernatural thing. My family and I move to Beacon Hills on my 16th birthday and now these 'visions' have gotten worse. Ever so more that my past I cannot remember but all I can remember is face with red eyes and sharp teeth. Re-updated the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1: New

**Chapter 1: New house, New life, and a new identity**

I slowly mad emy way upstairs after 5 hours of unpacking and not sleeping for another 6. I plop on my bed and fell asleep. There was a park with many children facing away from me. Something was wrong. They weren't playing on the slides or swings...oh god...they were eating live people. I gasp in surprise as they turn around with bloody faces, red eyes, and sharp teeth.

I scream and wake up when it's 6 in the morning. I sigh and decide to get ready for the new day at a new school. It seems like a normal school but then again. My life isn't normal. I sigh and walk into school where the principal was waiting for me. "Hello Lily, welcome to Beacon Hills Highschool." "Thanks" I reply.

We walk into a class and everyone was not there yet. I sit down as the rest of the students come back, the bell rings, and the teacher says "Welcome to Highschool. I'm your teacher Ms. Muller and I'm going to welcome a new face to our town. Lily, would you stand up and introduce yourself please?" I stand and say "My name's Lily." "Do you have a last name?" Some girl asks and the others laugh.

I let out a little chuckle as this thing was the same thing that happens every time I move to different schools. "Fine, my name is Lily Jean. My family and I move around a lot. SO don't expect me to stay here any longer than this year. I probably won't even know any of your names throughout this year." I say and sit back down while staring at the window.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and I walk to my bike but feel people watching me. I look up to see two twin guys looking at me. I blink and see a huge man with long ears, red eyes, and sharp wolf-like teeth. My eyes widen and I get on my bike and ride it home.

I slam the door to my room shut and slide down it. What the hell was that? I try to calm my breathing down but when I close my eyes I am met with the same figure. I gasp and jump up. Why do I keep on seeing this?!

**Sorry it is short. But don't worry the next one will be longer._~Alucard354565~_**


	2. Chapter 2: What! Werewolves!

**Chapter 2: What! Werewolves?!**

I did not want to go back to school. I get out of my bed as my mother yells at me to go to school. So I get dressed and go to school. I chain my bike and when I look up I see the two guys again right in front of me. Don't blink. Don't blink. Don't blink. And guess what? I blink. I gulp as I see the huge wolf-like man. What the hell were they?

"Hi?" They nod their heads at something behind me and a hand comes out with an alcohol napkin. I faint but I am still conscious. They drag me into a van and the van drives away. I couldn't tell where we were going except the constantly growing pain in my side as if something were digging itself into my flesh.

I am picked up and dragged through what looks like a warehouse but at the same time a bank of some kind. They open a big vault, put a chair down, and tie me to it. My vision came back and a man wearing glasses stood in front of me. "Where am I?" I ask sounding scarred. Who wouldn't be if you had no clue what was happening and who kidnapped you?

"I thought you were aware of your gift? Do you even know what you are capable of?" "What?" "Blink and tell me what you see." I do just that and I see him with long ears, longer hair, wolf teeth, and...wait he's blind? "You-You're blind?" "I didn't think your ability would allow you to see that but yes I am." "What are you?" "A Alpha or one called Deucalion."

Why does this sound so familiar?

"What do you mean?" "Let me put it this way: I'm a werewolf. We all are." He says and 4 more people come into the vault or room. I blink again and see what they are too. I gulp again. "Now that you know of us; We are going to awaken your gift." "G-Gift?" "You are called a Bellator. In ancient Roman it mean Warrior but for werewolves and supernatural, it means looker." He says.

"Looker?" "With one look you can tell if a regular person is a creäture. It was a gift from your father." "My father is dead" "Yes that's true but he only sacrificed himself to save you." "What?" "You were born dying. Your father made a deal with the creator of supernatural and that Creator granted you not only immortality but the ability to _see _like the Lookers."

"Am I still human?" "Yes but only half. Enough talk for now. Let them out." He says and they all leave and close the huge door behind them and I see two sets of gold eyes in the dark. The room was dark but I could make out the figures. One was female and the other was male. I close my eyes bracing for my death when I felt something overcome me and I open my eyes.

What was happening was that they were dilating and I could see them clearly for what they were. They were like the other 5 people I just met except less stronger. So was what they called themselves...Alphas...strongerr than these two? Then a pull starts through me and flows out towards them. The ground is flown up in gravel and hits them and they are thrown back.

What the hell was that?

The door re-opens and I am quickly taken out before the two people or things try to get out. They untie me and I stumble back in surprise. "Do you remember?" Just as he asks that I feel memories flowing through me. One was of a woman dressed in white clothes as gold light flows from her to me.

Who was she?

I hear a loud roar and look up to see a boy being thrown off the railing. Who was that? I stand up and help him up only to see three marks in his neck. He was stumbling a lot. They growl at me and I run away with the brown-haired boy. A woman appears and takes him away but I run the other way to my house. I probably should've stayed with those two.

I open my eyes to see that the werewolves were staring at me. Wait, what was that? "It was an illusion or a memory that I gave you." I get up and back away towards the door. "Where do you think you are going?" He asks. I run out of the door as I hear "Get her!". I run into a man with black hair and he was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"Are you alright?" "I-I don't know." The roar sounds again and I turn around to see the huge werewolf again. The man grabs me and we run. We lose the huge werewolf and he takes me to a loft where four others were. "Why did you bring a human here?!" Another black-haired man asks but he was more pale.

"She was being chased by two of them." Wait, they knew about the group I was just with? "Who are you guys?" "Why don't you tell us your name first?" "Be nice, Derek. You just questioned a highly respected part of the supernatural world; her kind is worshipped everywhere." "You know what I am?" "Yes, you are a Looker." "That's what the other man called me too."

"Who?" "He said he was called a Deucalion or an Alpha. Oh and I'm Lily Jean." "You're the new kid?" "Yeah" "Well, I'm Scott McCall, the pissed off pale guy is Derek Hale, that's Peter Hale, and Isaac." Scott points to everyone and when my eyes meet Isaac's I am met with another memory. They were trying to find where those werewolves are.

"How are we supposed to find the Alpha pack now?" "I-I think I know." They all look at me. "Where?" Derek asks "Some kind of bank. It had stone like really polished. Um...and a symbol." "What kind of symbol?" "Like this?" Scott asks and show me a photo on his phone of two arms with the same symbol except split between the two "Yeah! Like that!" "Did you at least see the name of the bank?" Isaac asks. "No" I say.

They all sigh and I ask Peter "Do you know more about what I am?" "Yes" "Can you tell me?" "This is not the place. Meet me at an old ruin mansion called La Duca." I nod and Scott takes me home where my mother was worried sick.

Had she truly known what I went through then she would be terrified.

**This is somewhat from Episode 2 of Season 3. Reviews are completely appreciated!_~Alucard354565~_**


	3. Chapter 3: La Duca

**Chapter 3: La Duca/ What did you do to me?!**

It was the next day already? I chuckle and get up and dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and put some Tennis-shoes on. I also put my raven black hair in a pony tail. I grab my keys after walking downstairs and trying not to be caught by my mother when I remembered she is at work. I get into my car and drive to the given location that Peter told me to go to.

Once I got there I was surprised to see that the mansion was still intact.

I get out of my car and walk towards the mansion named La Duca. Why such a weird name? I open the creaking door to see Peter in front of a chair and some water on the table behind him. "Uhh...what is that?" "Well you did want to know more about what you are and so here I am. Now sit." He says and I sit in the chair.

"Now I've never done this to a human before but I did do it to Isaac." "What?" "A ritual" "What kind?" "How about I just show you?" He replies, washes his hands, and then uses his fingertips on my neck. He stops at a certain point and then digs his claws into my neck. My pupils grow big and I am filled with overwhelming memories.

There were ones of children; many children being slaughtered for no apparent reason and it was a man who did it. I couldn't recognize him except for the eyes. Those I knew. Deucalion. Then I see a woman who looked like me but wasn't me. Who was she? She is on the ground being held by two other Alphas. Then Deucalion bites her and then I see her face...my mother?! But! She isn't a werewolf!

Peter pulls his claws out and I nearly fall to the ground in surprise.

Did that mean I was a werewolf as well?

I was confused.

My head snaps up as I feel like someone was in danger. I scramble to get up and to my car. I drive to where I heard it and it was at Derek's loft. I froze when I saw Deucalion and two other Alphas. The man roars at me and I back away. "You just keep getting in the way don't you Lily?" He asks and walks towards me slowly because he was blind. He backs me up against the wall and says "You look just like your mother and father." "You knew my father?" I ask.

"Knew him? I am your father." WHAT?! I think loudly in my mind. Your mother left me before I even knew of you. She got married to another man and when you were born, he was the one to make a deal with our 'creator'." I gulp as he raises his hand and slowly uses it to make an image of my face. I close my eyes and then I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. I screamed in pain.

He backs up and I fall to the ground beginning to feel dizzy. Everything was getting blurry and Deucalion says "I'll let you deal with her, Derek." I passed out after that.

( 5 hours later)

I felt like my bones were seriously cracking as if someone were breaking them. I wince in pain as I open my eyes. I see two figures. A man and a woman. Who were they? Everything felt new. Like...my senses were different and I felt stronger, faster. My vision clears and I see Derek and the woman's face more clearly. Who was she?

"You're awake" "What did he do to me?" "He turned you or in this case awoken you." "Awoken me?" "Your Looker part of you was sealing the werewolf aspect of you." The woman says. I sit up and wince again. "Why does it feel like I've been hit by a truck?" "It was your body getting used to its new lifestyle." Derek says.

"Who're you?" "I'm Cora. Derek's younger sister." "Did he tell the truth?" I ask Derek after shaking Cora's hand "About?" "Him being my father." "I...don't know." Derek replies while moving into the other room. "What's up with him?" "I think he has a crush on you or at least the desire to protect you." "Why?" "Same reason I don't know why I feel drawn to you." She says while sitting in a chair beside the bed I was lying on.

I was confused. But I faintly remember my mother saying something about the Hales. That we had a history with them. A history of not only passion but romance and fighting but mainly passion.

Great now I have to deal with two werewolves going crazy about me.

My eyes widen when I realize I had to tell my mother where I was.

I sit up (barely noticing that Cora's and my knees touched), take my phone out of my back pocket, and dial my mother's phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Mom"_  
_

_"Hello sweetheart"_

"So, I was wondering. Tonight can we talk?"

_"About?"_

_"_Just stuff"

"_Sure"_

"Okay, thanks Mom."

I say and then end the call.

"How do you think your mother is going to take this?" "What?" "You being a just-turned-werewolf." "Well she is one" "What?" "Something Peter showed me." I say and begin to feel the heat radiating off her body. How could I do that? I look down to see my knee against hers. Oh that's how. I quickly pull it away and stand up.

"I think I should head home." "Yeah, it would get you off of Derek's mind since your scent is a lot stronger." I smirk and wink at her.

I walk out of Derek's loft and look up to see the full moon. My eyes flash red as a car passes by and the reflection of the light shown in my eyes. I sigh but begin to feel something like bloodlust? I run into the forest and drop to my knees. Something was happening that made me want to shift but what was it?

I let loose a loud growl and my father walks by me. I yell "What did you do to me?!" "I just awoken your true power that is all." He says smiling.

My face began to change from human-like to wolf-like and my eyes were glowing red.

"Embrace it Lily. It is a part of you that you cannot deny." And for some reason I do what he says. I let the wolf take over and it felt...great. Sort of. Just the thought of killing someone bothered me.

I wonder what my mother would think of me now.

**Sorry I sort of deleted this story but I had to focus on my The Alvarez Sisters series along with TyMikaelson1234. Review please because you guys rock!_~Alucard354565~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Argent

**Chapter 4: Argent**

I groan as I awake to the blinding sunlight. Where was I? I tasted blood in my mouth and pain in my leg. I look down to see an arrow sticking out of it. How did I have an arrow in my leg? I look up to see a girl about Scott's age, maybe a bit older, aiming a bow at me. "Who're you?" "Allison Argent, and who might you be?" "Lily Jean" "Wait, Scott told me about you; you are something called a Looker?" "Yeah apparently I still am but then my father awoken the werewolf." I say standing up and taking the arrow out.

What happened last night?

"So, did I kill anyone?" "No, just a rabbit." "A rabbit? I thought werewolves only go after humans?" "Anything moving they kill but only with a heartbeat." "Oh" I say. This was getting weirder by the moment. "So...um" "What?" "How do you feel after your first full moon?" "It was actually forced." "By who?" "Deucalion" "Wait, what?!" "Yeah"

I say and began to walk away when I am hit by something that makes me fall to the ground. It was...a rock? I push the rock off of me and get up to almost be hit by another one. I look to where they were coming from and saw the two twins but in their werewolf form. My teeth lengthen into sharp canines, my nails grow into sharp ones, my ears grow pointy, and my face changes.

All that the guys did was stand there as my eyes open and everything was red but clearer. I open my mouth and let loose a loud roar and the twins step back in fear and separate.

How did I do that?

I began walking towards them with my wolf in charge.

My wolf wanted to show them who was boss.

I guess because I'm an alpha.

They charge at me but I grab their necks and throw them back. They get up but a single growl is heard and they stand still as my father shows up. He takes off a part of his walking stick and slashes their faces with a small knife. And I was like: Whaaaat?

I change back into human when they began to leave.

What the heck?

* * *

(At Lily's house)

I walk through the door and wait for my mother's yelling "Where have you been?!" I twitch as her yell came to me loudly "I..." "*sigh* Just...Go to bed." "But-" "No...just go." I look down and go up the stairs but stop when I hear "You played it well." "Please...don't hurt her. She's our daughter." "More the reason for her to join my pack." "What?" "I recently awakened her true side...and plus her Looker powers even with a little help of mine, she will be the perfect _one_." The voice says.

"The Legends and Myths of _The One_ are half true. They were all made by an insane man." "That insane man just so happens to be her very own older brother and your son." "You say that like he's not even yours." "Because he isn't. No wolf genes or supernatural thing were passed on to him. He's a doll." "Yes but that doesn't mean that he isn't yours." "You best keep that Derek and his sister in line and away from Lily or we are going to have some serious trouble if any of those two fall for her." THe voice replies and walks by the stairs and I see that it is Deucalion or my father.

This was getting too weird.

What is _The One_?

**That was sort of inspiring. After this chapter there will be a lot of situations that involve Lily with the Alpha pack. Review please! _~Alucard354565~_**


	5. Chapter 5: Death

**Chapter 5: Death**

I wake up on my desk after hours of searching up _The One _and found a few things on it. The One can be a mixture of things: Succubus and werewolf, Vampire and werewolf, Looker and werewolf, etc. But it always has to be mixed with werewolf. I sigh and gather all of the printed papers and hide them in my chest of crazy stuff I collect just as my mother comes in the room.

"Hey sweetheart." I look down "Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night-" "I know who my real father is." I say out of the blue which makes her stop talking and freeze "What?" "He's the Deucalion, isn't he?" "How do you know all of this?" "I..." My phone rings and I see that it was Derek.

"Hello?"

_"Lily! You have to come here now!"_

"Kay, I'm on my way."

I say, hung up, and run out the door while saying "I'll be home later!". I get on my bike and ride to Derek's. I walk up the stairs and open the doors to see Scott, Derek, Peter, Cora, and another unknown man. "What did you call me here for?" "We found where they are." "The Alpha Pack?" "Yeah" "Where?" I ask "Right above the Argents."

(Five hours later)

Clearly when Derek said we would go after them I thought he meant _them_. But instead he meant my father. So I stood watching them fight as my father held me by his claws at the back of my neck. I tried countless times to escape but I couldn't move. Then it stops and Cora is having a woman's foot with long nails being dug into her neck, Boyd on the ground, Scott and Isaac being held by the twins, and Derek being given a choice.

Family, Pack, or Love.

Love?

Then the Bald werewolf goes to attack Derek when Scott gets in the way and begins to fight. I growl and then Derek goes after him. A few moments later and Derek and the other man fall off the edge. My eyes widen in shock. My father then knocks me out.

What was that for?!

**Two chaps in one day. Yep. Review! _~Alucard354565~_**


	6. Chapter 6: Genesis Wolf?

**Chapter 6: Genesis Wolf? **

It feels like I have been out for days. I wonder what has been going on. I wish I could wake up. Oh great, another headache.

You see along with these headaches I get images like when I was a baby. There are a few of my mom and my step father. The ones that show up the most are ones of a woman sitting by my window when I would be asleep and every once and awhile she would look my away and shake her head as if deciding on something but what? If only the images were more clear.

This image is different one that is recent and it shows Cora being pinned down by that woman...Kali?

That's her name: Kali.

Then the image disappears and my eyes open.

I started coughing and notice I'm in Beacon Memorial Hospital. Why am I in here? Everything was dimmed as well and I am wearing the same clothes I was wearing before. I sit up and move to stand but then I hear many growls and then I listen closely and that they were Scott's growls. I stand up and start running out when I see my father and Kali.

Oh shit

I hid behind the corner while they move towards where I am but walk right by. I run but as I reach the elevator it opens and I see Ms. Blake but when I blink it shows...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Wind flies by me and then I see Kali at the elevator doors trying to pry them open and then she is shot back. "Can you see it Lily?" "What is she?" "A Darach" "Darach?" "It's a long story so I'll explain later." Deucalion says.

I start walking away when Ms. McCall starts going to the elevator and takes out Deucalion's stick from the wall that flew past me which was that gust of wind. "Lily?" "Hi" "What are you-" She stops saying after Deucalion shows up behind me "What are you doing with him?" "Well...he's my father."

(A few minutes later)

Kali and Deucalion were arguing about someone named Julia which is what Ms. Blake's real name is. "What about your daughter? Does she have any clue of what she is other than a Looker and a werewolf?" "No, she doesn't." "Then what am I?" "Just like Scott, your kind is very rare, a mistake that you shouldn't have been born in the first place. You see, nature needs balance and me being a demon wolf and having an alpha pack isn't balance. So nature sent in one of their guardians: a angel wolf or your mother. I bit her for a reason, to make her mine. But what she didn't tell me is that if she bares a child the bond would be broken."

"And when I was born the bond broke." "Yes, now in old legends your kind is immensely powerful on Lunar Eclipses and whenever you choose." "Just get to the chase what am I?" "A Genesis Wolf" "Genesis Wolf? This makes no sense" I say about to walk away "Oh, but it does. You are the offspring of a demon and a angel." Kali says. I continue walking out of the hospital and to my house where my mother sat drinking.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"What's a Genesis Wolf?"

She froze completely.

"How?"

**Sorry I took this off for a couple of days but now I am back and bringing you more of Lily Jean. She still has her Looker power but only the seeing part. Becoming a werewolf or should I say having the Genesis Wolf being awoken within her took away the power part. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Origins of The Genesis Wolf

**Chapter 7: Origins of The Genesis Wolf **

"Just tell me what a Genesis Wolf is!"

"Fine, but it will sort of be a long story."

"I've got time"

"First let's start with the origins of what I am; Angel Wolves are like guardians. Like how some angels are guardians for humans but angel wolves are guardians for werewolves. We protect and establish the balance in everything and anything. Our leader, Dex, sent me to Deucalion to establish a balance but instead he found me and bit me. He eventually made me his mate and claimed me. My subconsciousness was telling me to tell him that I would get pregnant but I didn't when I ran away it was because he bond broke when you started growing within my womb. To actually say I was happy that I bore a child even if it was with the wrong man but you are nothing like your father. You have most of your mate within you."

"Mate?"

"Your step father and I knew the only way to protect you was for you to have a mate."

"Who's my mate?"

"I...can't tell you. Not yet."

I sigh and go into the bathroom. I splash water on my face and then look into the mirror seeing my reflection staring back at me but with some weird glint in my eyes. I move closer and then my eyes go from red to a mixture of yellow, orange, and red. But when I blink I see my face as a werewolf. I take a deep breath and join my mother again after changing into a t-shirt and jeans.

"What now?"

"Now I tell you the Origins of The Genesis Wolf"

She passes me a really old book. I open it to see many drawings of shape shifters and werewolves. And when I get to the Genesis Wolf it shows many forms: A white wolf with angel-like wings on its back and then there's a black wolf with demon-like wings.

"There are two different kinds of Genesis Wolves. Evil and Good. Then there are the ones in between." She says pointing to the one in the middle. It was a half white and half black wolf with one feather white wing and a feathered black wing. Its eyes were the same color I saw my eyes turn in the mirror. "The Evil wolves had blue and red eyes. The Good wolf has gold and red eyes." "So kinda like half betas and alphas?" "Yeah, you could say that." "What about the ones in between?" "Actually that's why you are rare. There is only one every 500 years and they are called _The One _which is what you are."

"That's what Dad wants me for?" "Yes" She says.

Great

**How many chapters have I put up today? Two? Plus that Author Note. I guess I'm just really bored today. Anyways, continue reading and the next chapter will be taking place in the next episode of Teen Wolf Season 3 on Monday.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Choice

**Chapter 8: Choice **

After Mom told me a few more facts I went to sleep but my dreams weren't so pleasant. If I had been awake, I would've fought the thing picking me up and carrying me out of my window.

I open my eyes with a gasp "You okay?" I look up to see Sheriff Stilinski and Scott's mom. "Where are we?" Just as Scott's mom was about to tell me the door above us opens and Jennifer walks down. I cringe when I felt the skin on my forehead begin to heal. "You heal fast, little Genesis." "What?" "There are some things far more greater than werewolves but you'll get to know them better. I brought you guys more company." She says going back up and bringing down Mr. Argent.

She tied him up and removed his weapons.

(A few hours later)

"Shut that thing off!" I yell cringing at the sound of one of his things that he uses to keep werewolves away. "Then what do you suggest we do?" "Call them" "We don't have our phones." "Not that kind of calling." "What do you mean?" "Just try to tune me out." They nod and I take deep breaths summoning all of the power I had. My teeth grew as well as my claws and my eyes glowed that mixture of red and yellow.

Then I let it out.

Making the whole cellar shake and rubble fall down.

But they heard it.

And returned with more howling.

"That howling isn't from the alpha pack or Derek's. Who's is it?" "My mother's pack"

"What?!"

"She is a Nephilim. Part angel and part werewolf meanwhile my father is Deucalion. Part demon and part werewolf. My mother's pack is also an alpha pack that consists of my family on her side." "Another Alpha Pack?" "But stronger, right?" "Her pack protects humans which is why the are called Nephilim Pack." I say truly hoping that my mother would answer my call.

I felt pain in my head and then I was out but not fully. My binds were untied and someone was dragging me somewhere but where? I smelt wolfsbane around me with a little mountain ash. Who brought me here? Where was I? "Wake up" I opened my eyes and saw...wait, Derek? Peter? What? I look to my left and saw Kali.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you"

That's when I heard my wolf. _**"Time for a choice" **"What choice?" **"Of a mate" **"Mate? Who?" **"It is split in between two. The woman standing and the one lying on that bed dying."** "You mean Kali and Cora?" **"Choose"**_

But I wasn't ready.

I get up and saw Cora lying on the bed looking worse than before. "She's dying?" "Not anymore" Derek says. I turn back around and look at Kali "What's with the change of heart?" "You need to know about your childhood." "If I let you tell me, what then?" "Then you will have to decide." "Decide on what?" Peter asks "When I was born my mother and step father knew that in order to keep me away from my father and protect me they had to give me a mate. I have no clue who that is but all I know is that it is between Kali and Cora." I say.

"Then who is it?"

I stood frozen.

I guess I do have to choose.

But who?

-.- **No one has given me votes yet. I still need votes because next chap she will have to choose. So as I said in the author's note PM me or review on this story!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cora

**Chapter 9: Cora **

"Well?" Peter asks. I sigh and say "Cora, I choose Cora." Derek lets out a low growl. Kali walks out but as I turn to face Cora, I am pushed against the wall as Derek says "If you hurt her-" "If I hurt her I will help you kill myself." I say and Derek let me go.

"Now what?" "We go after Jennifer." "But how? I mean she getting stronger by sacrificing all these innocent people and...oh...that's how." "What?" "A very old prophecy that has been around for many generations." "What's the prophecy about?" "You" "Me?" "Well, your kind." "Huh?" "Your kind can keep Druids in line but with a cost." "What's the cost?" "Becoming a killer. Like how your father is trying to get Scott to become a killer." Peter says.

"How does this prophecy work?"

"Only on the Lunar Eclipse. You will be at your greatest peak." Peter says.

"I guess the only thing now is to wait and prepare for the battle to come." Derek says just as Cora awakes. _**"Bite her. Make her your mate."** _"How does this mate thing work?" "You have to mark her or in other words bite her." I look at Derek and he nods. I sit on the bed but wait after she goes back to sleep and then I mark her.

I felt it

All my worries

All my ties

Were now about her

Just Cora

I pull back and then watch as the bite mark turns into a scar.

I get up and was about to leave when I felt my heart beating faster.

(Author's p.o.v)

The clock was set. Lily knew what she would have to do to protect her friends and family:

**She had to kill Jennifer Blake**.

**Hello! Next chap will be a big battle and the ending of this story but don't worry Lily will be back but in a different tv series called The Vampire Diaries. Bye!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Rift and Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter 10: The Rift/ Lunar Eclipse **

Derek passed out a few minutes ago and Cora had awoken.

We told her everything.

But I had to leave.

Something didn't feel right and so I went to the veterinarian to ask him why I started to feel more power.

"Well, werewolves call it The Rift." "Rift?" "When the Genesis Wolf is at their greatest peak, he or she will experience extreme pain at first but eventually they will turn into this..." He says showing me a picture of a silhouette of both a man and a woman with one black wing and one white wing but also there was another photo:

The eyes...were pitch black but just the pupils.

"Are you ready for the Lunar Eclipse and going into your first Rift?" "No, will I kill anything on sight or will I have control?" "You will eliminate whoever you wish to." "You if I wish to eliminate Jennifer then it will just do it." "Yes"

I then heard Lydia's scream and ran out of the vet and to Derek's loft where Kali stood talking to Jennifer when she yells "I SHOULD'VE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"KALI!" I yell as she was killed.

I wolfed out and tried to attack her but I was thrown into the wall and knocked out.

(A few minutes later)

I slowly open my eyes and get up.

I follow her scent to see Derek, Deucalion, and her fighting.

That's when the Rift or Lunar Eclipse hit right when I walked in.

They saw me fall to the floor and scream in agony as something was try to break out of my back and my eyes were turning from thee normal mix of red and yellow to pitch black.

Everything froze and the wings popped out of my back.

My breaths came out with growls "I don't believe it. The legends are true. The Genesis Wolf does really have great power on the Lunar Eclipse." Jennifer says.

I look up and smirk "You have no idea" then I let out a loud roar and attack Jennifer which only landed into her getting her head ripped off. I stood over her body as I returned to normal after the Rift ended.

(A few days later)

As I packed up the last box and stand up, Cora walks into my room "You're leaving aren't you?" "Yeah" I say as I am about to leave my room when she stops me "Can we talk?" "Sure" I say and sit on the bed as she sits in my desk chair "What about the mate thing?" "That sort of prevents me from leaving I guess." "Then take me with you." "What?" I say standing up "There's nothing here for me and I want you." "Wait, as in the way to have sex or just me?" "Both"

She stands up and kisses me.

Everything about this felt right.

I wrap my arms around her as we remove our clothing and our make-out session gets more hot and passionate.

That's when we move to the bed. With me on top and her on bottom.

(A few hours later)

I awoke with Cora laying on my chest and us being naked. I smile as I think about what just happened.

I guess I do have to take her with me now that the mate bond has been fully established.

I woke Cora up and we got dressed. She got her stuff and I put the last box into the moving truck but as I turn around I see three women and two men standing in front of us. "Hello, little Jean." "Who're you?" "Your mother's pack." Cora walks over to me and so does my mother. "It's okay. Go back to SunnyDale." "Aren't we moving there?" "Yes" Mom says.

Just great.

**Alright, this story is over. Next up is Lily, Cora, and Lily's mother go to Sunnydale! Oh right forgot to tell you guys that I changed it to Buffy the Vampire Slayer being the second part. Until then, thank you for those that have read this story until the end!** **Review with your thoughts on this story!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
